Etcetera
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Tenten finds out it's Neji's birthday and goes out to plan a special surprise for him. But things get a little bit complicated... Oneshot. fluffy NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTem and a surprise couple waiting! Pls. R&R. It's my birthday...


**A/N:** Another cute, fluffy and weird one-shot. Wrote it on sugar high and on my birthday! Happy birthday to me! Enjoy my little stress reliever!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

-

_**You make me feel like I**_

_**I'm getting lost inside your eyes**_

_**I feel closer to the sky**_

_**When you save the day**_

**_With just a smile…_**

_**Just a smile**_

_**-Barbie Almalbis, Just a Smile**_

__

"Lee, I feel like we're forgetting something today," Tenten remarked to her green-clad, hyperactive teammate, who was busy turning the sparring log to a fine little toothpick for human use.

Lee paused as if to think. "No, I don't think we're missing something, except for Neji, that is."

"Yeah, why is he late anyway?"

"He told me that they'll be having some sort of assembly at the Hyuuga Estate. He didn't exactly say what it would be about."

Tenten held up her hands in disbelief. "Hold on a sec. He told _you,_ but he didn't tell _me_? Just when was this?"

"Hmm, this morning, when I passed by their house."

"This morning? Then it must have been… some kind of last… minute… thing."

"I dunno. I heard a lot of people talking inside, like some sort of HUGE Hyuuga gathering. And he was kinda embarrassed when he was telling me about it."

"Tch. Neji? Embarrassed? That'll be the day."

Lee only shrugged in reply, going back to his training.

Tenten's sharp eyesight caught movement in the trees. She fell into a stance, reflexively throwing a kunai in that direction. The air tensed as they held their breaths.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Came a familiar voice, followed by a bark.

"Phew. Kiba? Who's that with you?" Tenten called out.

Two figures emerged as Shino and an annoyed-looking Kiba came out. "What's up with the kunai?" He held up the weapon which had barely grazed the dog that sat on his head.

"It's your fault. You were acting suspiciously."

"What! Can't a shinobi walk around in the forest in peace without a paranoid kunoichi attacking them?"

Lee sensed World War III coming on and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, where's Hinata?"

"Where's Neji?" Shino retorted.

"He told us there was a meeting at the Hyuugas." Lee said.

"That's what Hinata told us too!" Note the way the statement was said, the sentence structure, and all those unnecessary details about grammar and don't tell me you don't know which one of the present Team Eight members said that. Just… **don't**.

"Okay. Where are you guys going anyway? Aren't you supposed to wait for Hinata to arrive?"

"Dunno. We got bored…"

"You mean you got bored, Kiba. I was fine with waiting for Hinata and Kurenai-sensei until you dragged me along with you," Shino interrupted.

"No, you were bored too. Admit it. The great Shino also gets bored sometimes!"

"Don't include me in this."

"Fine. So _I _got bored so I figured I'd go get something to eat, and my _amazing_ teammate here who _never _gets bored just _happened _to want to do the same thing, so… yeah. And we passed by your training grounds, blah blah blah, and here we are. Happy, Shino?"

It was very obvious that Shino was not happy with all the sarcasm and emphasis a certain soon-to-disappear-mysteriously dog-lover managed to cram in one sentence because he was glaring darkly at him. You wouldn't really be able to see it, but if Shino was at least a teeny bit human that's what he'll do, right?

"Oh well. My stomach's grumbling. Bye Lee, Tenten. Come on Akamaru, Shino."

Shino grunted with being referred to as a dog and all but followed Kiba anyway.

"Lee, that was so weird." Tenten said after the two had gone.

Lee stopped waving. "Really? Didn't notice it."

Tenten realized that that was how weird Lee acted as well, if not weirder, so he must be immune to it by now.

Suddenly, a light bulb lighted above her head. She snapped her fingers. "Lee! I finally remembered the thing we couldn't remember!"

"What is it, Tenten?"

"Come on, put it all together. Secret Hyuuga conference, Neji embarrassed, a date we forgot but celebrate every year, don't you see?"

Lee seemed to be listening intently and was just waiting for the awaited we-finish-each-other's-sentence thing. You have to admit, it was getting exciting, and you know how excited Lee gets sometimes… "Yes! It is because..." He raised a finger in the air, pointing at nothing.

"Yes, Lee, come on!"

"Yes, Tenten! It is because of… WHY AGAIN EXACTLY!"

Tenten slapped her forehead! "Lee, it's Neji's birthday!"

Lee gasped! "And he must be really pissed at us for forgetting! That's why he didn't invite us to his grand birthday party!"

Tenten gasped too! Oh no! Lee actually had a point! And I will stop with all the exclamation points because it is probably getting _really _irritating!

"Ohmigod! I have to make it up to him! I can't have him hate me forever! It'll ruin my life! No! It can't happen!" Tenten exclaimed. Then she stopped, looking at Lee, who was looking at her looking at him while she was looking at him looking at her in a very weird way.

"What! What did I say?"

Lee's cheeks ballooned with suppressed laughter. "Nothing," but his tone indicated that it was not nothing at all.

"Lee!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as hard as she can, but not really. "TELL. ME."

"How about you throw a birthday surprise for Neji? It might make him feel better."

Revelation #2 from Rock Lee. In the same day. Wow.

"Lee, I…" She frowned.

He winced. Uh-oh…

"YOU'RE A GENIUS! And I'd kiss you right now if you were Neji, no offense!"

Lee smirked as the slip, which Tenten seemed to be making a lot these days. "None taken!"

She dropped him. "Why don't you come with me? It'd be funner, Lee!"

"Uh…" He stuttered. "I-have to do some training with Gai-sensei… on baking a cake. Maybe I'll help you make one if we finish early… hehe…"

Tenten didn't see anything wrong with that statement. "Oh. Okay. See ya!" And they parted ways.

"Hey, Ten-chan!" Lee called from a distance away. "Yes, Lee-san?" They always did that to tease each other.

"Do you happen to like Neji?"

"I-uh, yeah I do!" She shouted like the world ain't got no end. Before she realized what she said, though, Lee found out another advantage to being a Taijutsu specialist. Avoiding being the world's first walking kunai-cushion… in green spandex.

On the other hand, Tenten was smelling the flowers and humming a nice little tune to herself because she didn't know the words as she skipped down the yellow brick road. Or not.

"'_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in… love…,' _those are the lyrics of that song, huh? Right, Tenten?" Ino waved a hand over the spacing-out girl's face.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I think. La la la la, I won't say I'm in… love… Hey! That's catchy! I can sing it to Neji today!"

Tenten snapped back to reality when she noticed the funny looks the members of Team Ten were giving her.

"What did you say?" Shikamaru asked, his curiosity overcoming his laziness.

"It's catchy. The song. Duh!" She pointed to the chuunin with her thumb, signaling to Ino. "Are you sure his IQ is like, 200? Or is he just really, really deaf?"

Ino giggled, earning her a frown from Shikamaru.

"Hey, no need to be grumpy."

"Yeah, I heard Temari's in town," Chouji added. It's amazing how such a lethargic slob can give two separate people two separate glares at the same time.

"Hey, Ino, I think I saw Kiba head that way a while ago too," Chouji, who was painfully clueless today, said.

"Huh? What? So what about Kiba? Why Kiba? Why in blazes does it have to be Kiba? I hate that arrogant, bossy jerk," Ino seemed to be overreacting too much, eh?

"Yeah, Ino. I saw Team Eight a while ago. You just missed him."

"What? So what do I care? I hate him!"

They all shrugged. "Dunno," they said simultaneously.

"Good," Ino put her hands on her hips. "Now, nobody ever talk or bring up this topic again. It's just too… weird."

"What topic?" Chouji stuffed a million chips in his mouth. What? Nothing is impossible. "Kiba? Oh, there he is!"

And true enough, Team Eight (the complete set) was there.

"Hey guys! Wazzup!" One greeted. If you still don't know, I include you in my prayers.

"…" That one too. Guess!

"G-good m-mor-n-ning…" You are so hopeless. Go watch the damn show!

"Hey, weren't you just leaving to get some food (insert random Chouji reaction. "Food? Where?") awhile ago?" Tenten queried.

"Oh. Well, _someone_ had to go ballistic at the exotic foods store when _he_ saw a bunch of dried locusts being sold there. So _he_ attacked with _his_ bugs, caused a major insect infestation, made the store fail the health inspection and got it shut down. Then we were kicked out and banned from going into that area ever again." Kiba relayed the tale while everyone oohed and ahhed.

"…" Said Shino, since he figured anything he said will be turned against him. Even Shino has the right to be silent, 'cause you know, he's like, always silent anyway…

Tenten nudged Ino and clicked her tongue, pointing at the direction of Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba, guess who likes you…" She started.

"What? Who?"

"Psst. Ino does…"

Everyone made 'Hey' sounds and some wolf whistled. Kiba looked incredulous.

"Huh? What? So what about Ino? Why Ino? Why in blazes does it have to be Ino? I hate that bigheaded, dominating, beauty-queen wannabe."

Ino looked as if ready to attack Kiba. "Why you pompous little freak… I'LL KILL YOU!"

And she charged. And everyone looked away. Well, except for Shino. He was glad the girl was there to do what he was gonna do to Kiba anyway.

As Ino and Kiba (Wow, like the sound of that, dontcha?) tackled each other and resulted only to a mass of blonde and brown hair, and purple and gray. Everyone cheered and watched at first, but got bored and decided to deal with them later. Thus, they were in search of a new topic.

"Say, Tenten, where were you going in such a hurry anyway?" Chouji is OFFICIALLY the troublemaker of the day, though he didn't mean to be.

Tenten didn't look like she minded. In fact, she was overjoyed. "Why, I'm gonna go over to Neji's and take him for a wonderful birthday surprise! Yosh!" Uh-oh. The weapon master was sounding a little too much like Maito Gai and his favorite student…

With that, she disappeared in a cloud of dust in pursuit of everyone's over-angsting, long-haired, white-eyed, cocky MALE Byakugan-user. Everyone was too lazy to wonder or even look for where she went. Yes, Tenten is THAT insignificant. They again turned to the grappling Ino and Kiba (Yes, I definitely like that sound of that. Ino and Kiba. Kiba and Ino. InoKiba. KibaIno. Sounds so… interesting. Again, again. One more! InoKankuro… HUWATTT!) and their eyes widened in astonishment.

Instead of the hair-pulling and biting they expected to see, Ino was now straddling Kiba on the ground, kissing him passionately and fiercely the French way while the dog-lover encouraged her by dragging his fingers through her freed blonde hair, their eyes both closed tightly.

"Woah." Shock! It was Shino who said it. Their jaws dropped when the two started moaning and doing other stuff that thirteen-year-olds aren't expected to be doing and can be left to your imaginations.

They all walked away quietly. When they were a safe distance from the VERY surprising couple, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Shikamaru said. "That… never happened. That was just… WRONG, right?"

Everyone was silent. "Well, wasn't it?"

"Err…" Chouji said, whistling.

Hinata pointed her fingers together, blushing. "Um…" Her mind drifted to other things, specifically the scene of Ino and Kiba kissing, instead it was now her and Naruto. Yawzah!

"…" Shino said. No, well, actually it was, "Hinata, I think we should leave."

Hinata hastily followed her team mate.

"Well, wasn't it, Chouji?"

Chouji smirked. "Well, what are you, JEALOUS?"

Shikamaru glared. "I'm sticking with Temari."

Okay, back to the main focus of the story: TENTEN and NEJI! Yay!

Tenten's face brightened up when she saw Neji walking confidently (Is there any other way that Neji can walk? I think not!) in the street like the god of everything he is.

"Ne--!" She stopped in her tracks and hid behind a post, watching Neji's white eyes dart suspiciously around him. When he found it unnecessary to use Byakugan he continued his saunter. Tenten wiped her brow.

"Phew! That was close! If I'm gonna plan a birthday surprise for Neji I can't tell him about it! What was I thinking?" Yes, what was she thinking?

"Okay, ideas. First… hell, what does Neji like anyway?" She started to count on her fingers, only to find out there wasn't anything to count.

"Oh, whatever! I'll think of something! Now, off to find Neji!"

She began to search every nook and corner of Konoha, but no Neji!

She asked every person in every nook and corner of Konoha too! But still no Neji!

"Excuse me, have you seen Hyuuga Neji anywhere?" She embarrassingly asked a familiar-looking couple who was making out in a dark alley.

"Excuse you," the boy said, turning around to reveal himself as Sasuke, looking very cross.

"We're in the middle of something here," Sakura also looked cross, and the sight of two cross ninja from the elite Team Seven was enough to scare the poor girl out of her wits.

"Ahh, hehe, sorry…"

"You should be. Harrumph…"

"I'll be going now…"

"Huh. Good riddance," Sasuke scoffed, then returned to kissing Sakura.

'_Too many weird things are happening today,' _Tenten remarked as she ran, before bumping into someone, making her fall flat on her ass.

"Ah shit, fck you, you clumsy bastard (and some other stuff)! I was just innocently looking for Neji when you show up and—Neji!"

True enough, it was the one and only Neji she just bumped into.

"Uhh…"

"You were saying?" Neji held out a hand.

"Hehe. Sorry."

When she got up, she brushed some dirt off her, going red as Neji stared at her.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked coolly.

Tenten felt herself go even redder. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"Surprise!" She exclaimed, catching even Neji off-guard. Now, the reason for what takes place next is unknown to me. Maybe it was Tenten's absentmindedness that day, or the actions she saw some of her peers were doing, or simply because she liked Neji, as **hinted **about throughout the whole story. Whatever explanation anyone came up with, she threw her arms around him and her lips locked fully with his for a good ten seconds.

Then just like that, she broke off, appalled at herself. What the--? How did--? Did she just--?

Well, at least she surprised him.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-san."

Amazingly, Neji didn't even go ballistic on her. "What was that kiss for?" He stated calmly.

"Um… happy birthday?" She tried, getting timid by the second.

"Thank you, but it's not my birthday." He said somehow amusingly.

"I-It's not? Then what were all those Hyuugas doing at your compound? Lee said…"

"And you believe what Lee says? Anyway, you know how the head of the Hyuuga clan died?"

"The head of the Hyuuga clan died? Hiashi died!" Tenten was like: "**$$9+$!"**

"That's right, and all the Hyuugas gathered to decide the new clan head, and they chose me."

Now that was WHACKED. Now Tenten was like: "They chose you? But I thought… you're only fourteen, and you're from the branch house, and… and… Hiashi died and… WHAT THE HELL?"

Neji nodded patiently. "Yeah, well, despite those reasons, the author of this fan fiction loves me too much and so in this story we shall pretend that those things aforementioned will be considered irrelevant, okay?"

"Okay."

"By the way, my birthday is tomorrow."

This time, Tenten's head was spinning and she was like: **O.o**

Then he kissed her.

"There. I gave your gift back. But I'd like you to return it to me tomorrow, okay? On my **real** birthday." With that, he smiled and vanished, and with that smile, Tenten felt like floating, and that all her troubles that day was all for a reason, and that all things were good in the world, and there were no more wars and world hunger and everyone hugged each other and Kakashi came in early for training…

Okay, I will stop now because the last one is too weird… even for this story.

"Okay." Tenten said, smiling herself.

**OWARI!**

Or not…

Bet you wanted to know what was happening with our other hot couple, dontcha? Dontcha? Well, here it is!

At Ino and Kiba's…

"Ooohh…"

"Ahhh…"

"Kiba, do that again…"

"This?"

"Ow! That hurt, bastard! Fck you!"

"What did you say to me?"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll just have to make you!"

Now they're kissing passionately again…

Some people never learn.

**OWARI!**

For real now.

**A/N:** Wow, that was so weird. Hehe, if you enjoyed that, please go

REVIEW!

PS What do you think of my surprise pairing? ;p


End file.
